


(MorEGOsome) The Heat Rock

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Headcanon, Kinks, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega/Omega, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Tentacles, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Marvin brings home a rock (yes: a ROCK) one day for a spell he wants to do; and chaos reigns in the Septic House when it’s revealed that the rock is actually a daemonic aphrodisiac and Anti is so affected by it he goes into an early Heat.Just to clarify, because I feel like it’ll happen, this is not inspired by or related to Tabbynerdicat’s Aphrodisiac Saga; this is an ABO’verse AU, the asphrodisiac in question is a rock [not a plant], and Anti’s the only one affected by it; please don’t think I’m stealing anything because I’m not. This was actually inspired by something called a "jade egg" which I found by accident while looking up color names and gemstones.They’re also in an established relationship. All of them. Anti and Marvin are both Omegas, Jackie and Jameson are both Alphas, and then Chase and Henrik are both Betas. They pair up, yes, but they’re still a polyamourous set [… a sextouple???] The chaos really just comes from Anti being a literal daemon in bed [and wherever else he wants to get down and dirty xD] and not accepting “no” as an answer. This isn’t a “get together” thing; it’s pure smut!!! But romance does end up in it cuz I can’t seem to write anything else xD
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson, Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson/Jackieboy-Man, Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Marvin the magnificent/Chase Brody, MorEGOsome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. (AntiMagic) Nope!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr but, due to the NSFW nature of it, I'm removing it from there and posting it here only (aside from [the first post](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/623690362157957120/septic-aboverse-au-moregosome-the-heat-rock) which was basically the summary); apologies if that makes for any awkward reading!

All of that being said, I could totally see Marvin trying to pawn Anti off onto, say, Jackie instead of helping him, himself, because he has a spell to make!

But, of course, Jackie’s off heroing in the city. So, Marvin tries Jameson, instead; but he’s at a Jolly Jaunts show. Chase comes to mind; but he’s JJ’s cameraman. Henrik is the last option but he’s also at work (the hospital).

[Appearing] Out of options, Marvin pours through a “self help” spell book while Anti tries to goad him into bedding him (which they both know is pointless as omegas are never really satisfied by anything but an alpha but Anti doesn’t care).

The result is page 4′s _Tentacle Toy_ entertaining Anti until someone gets home.

* * *

But this is where the chaos comes in (again).

This all happens in Marvin’s Spell Studio so he can’t really go anywhere while trying to cast the spell he got the rock for. Which is a problem because Anti’s still in the room, moaning and writhing on the floor with the tentacles in/all over him.

It’s very tempting.

Too tempting.


	2. (DrAntiMagic) Seriously?

When someone else **does** get home, it’s Henrik.

And he gets home to the sight of Marvin and Anti making out on the Studio floor, moaning and shouting (which was how he found them in the first place) with tentacles breaching their entrances and a ridiculous amount of cum on them.

He just facepalms.

Literally.

* * *

Instead of really helping them, Henrik goes to take a shower.

Now, this is kind of impassive, but there’s a pretty good reason for it: chemicals. Anti’s nose is hypersensitive and can pick up on even the smallest of scents.

Henrik always comes home reeking of bleach.

And Anti hates it.

* * *

Once he’s clean, he finally helps them.

He’s not an alpha but he’s decently sized and more satisfying than a tentacle—at least to Anti whom much prefers a body he can grab, hold onto, and tear into (none of which is really possible with the slimy and narrow tentacles).

Marvin doesn’t really need satisfying (he’s not the one suddenly in Heat) and is, in fact, close to passing out; so he just thankfully lets Henrik deal with their daemon.

He doesn’t manage to get his spell done, by the by, until the next day.


	3. (AntiTime) Oh, Lord...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+AntiDote/TrickShot/SchneepleBro)

By the time Chase and Jameson are home, Henrik’s already done.

The two goofballs follow the sound of Anti’s moans to Marvin’s studio and gape. Marvin and Henrik are both passed out on the floor, Marvin’s Tentacle Toy is sluggishly moving inside and along the magician’s prone body, and Anti...

Anti’s riding Henrik like a cowboy, clawing at his chest and absolutely feral.

Chase blushes and flails, wondering what to do. Thankfully, Jameson calms him, taking charge and instructing him to take Marvin to his room while the mute gets Anti off of Henrik so Chase can take the doctor to his own room afterwards.

Relieved, the beta nods and slips his arms under the passed out omega.

While he takes care of Marvin (in more ways than one because the Tentacle Toy reawakens at the presence of another and manages to occupy Chase’s time for a while after he lays the magician down), Jameson reaches out and kisses Anti. The make-out is rough and hungry with more teeth and tongue than necessary.

Anti’s not complaining, though; in fact, he purrs and whines and begs for more.

Jameson smirks and pulls back, signing cockily that Anti has to come with him because he’s not doing a thing on the cold hard floor—he’s a classy alpha, here! Anti, of course, growls and snarls. He tries to grab at the silent, crafty gentleman but fails: the other simply backs up with a simpering grin and begins running.

Deciding the energetic alpha will be a much more satisfying ride than Henrik, Anti gets up and races after him, allowing the doctor to rest.

On the cold hard floor.

* * *

Jameson leads Anti to his own room.

The gray walls, gray furniture, and gray bedding do nothing to calm the horny daemon as he jumps the mute man whom blends into the room way too much.

The comedian laughs and coos, enjoying such an enthusiastic partner.

He peppers Anti with fingertip kisses, allowing the callouses to caress ethereally soft skin, and massages his way into Anti’s passageways. It’s slow and careful, unnecessarily so; but slow is Jameson’s thing and Anti can’t really deny him.

No omega can really deny their alpha anything; and, lucky, Anti has two.

The gentleman’s long tapered fingers dive deep into the omega, all of him, and relentlessly pry him open. The callouses on his nimble digits caress hidden flesh now, as though he’s touching a god (and, really, some would argue that he is), and rub deliciously against and within the delirious daemon’s folds.

The tiny evil sobs.

He paws at the silent man’s pants, wanting his first taste of alpha in far too long. He’s denied, though; Jameson only chuckles without noise and twists his fingers within the daemon with elegant precision, relishing in the villain’s hitched breath.

And then his whine.

It takes over an hour for Jameson’s pants to come off; and, even then, it was only because he didn’t want his trousers stained by Anti’s green cum anymore.

* * *

During that hour, Chase manages to calm the blasted Tentacle Toy.

No, you are not allowed to laugh at the fact that this took him a literal water gun!

Disgruntled and decidedly weak-kneed, the young father returns downstairs to grab the old father and hopefully carry him back upstairs to his bedroom.

He ends up spending the rest of the hour frotting with the older man because Henrik didn’t cum before Anti decided to chase after their silent alpha.


	4. (AntiHero) Done./?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+AntiHeroTime/MorEGOsome fluff)

Finally, Jackie comes home.

It’s almost 6 o’clock in the morning and he really doesn’t expect anyone waking. It’s why he’s surprised when he hears Anti crying out from Jameson’s room.

Not able to shake the feeling that something’s wrong, Jackie tracks Anti down.

What he finds... is quite a bit of insight... right down Anti’s hole.

* * *

Later, Anti will probably hit Jameson for putting him on display like this, as though he’d known Jackie would be barreling down the hall at that moment.

Probably; for now, though, he’s just a trembling mess still under the affects of that blasted stone Marvin decided was so important to bring home.

Not that Jackie knows any of this.

In fact, not even Jameson knows.

* * *

It’s interesting, sometimes, for Anti to note the unique things his Mates enjoy: Marvin, for example, loves using his magic in bed while Henrik loves being so methodical it’s painful; Chase, Anti knows, likes being soft with his touches and almost as slow as Jameson, but with the addition of using his mouth much more; and Jameson, clearly, loves using his hands—especially his fingers, like now.

Jackie, finally, also loves using his mouth (well, more like his tongue) and hands; but he isn’t soft or slow about anything (which Anti honestly prefers). Rather, their hero likes to go at things in the bedroom the same way he does anything: enthusiastically and with all force behind it.

This is why, more often than not, Jackie can get Anti off with his tongue alone.

And why, in this case, his tongue is the first part of Jackie that Anti gets.

* * *

There’s probably something to be said about an omega having two alphas.

Most would probably assume the poor omega would be torn apart via jealousy.

But those people have probably never meet Anti’s too kind and patient alphas.

Which is probably a good thing because Anti loves being obnoxiously surprising.

* * *

One of Anti’s least favorite things about Jackie is his heroism.

As soon as he gets Anti to cum and the expected satisfaction isn’t on Anti’s face, the hero knows something’s wrong. He pulls back to ask Jameson about it: but, of course, the mute can’t reply without pausing his interactions with Anti.

Which Anti doesn’t like.

While Anti hisses and demands more attention, Jameson quickly signs to Jackie: Found, Marvin, Henrik, Passed, Out, Spell, Studio, Tentacles, I have no idea. None of which really makes sense; but Jackie doesn’t really need it to.

Instead, he just asks Anti directly, “Why’d you do that?”

And Anti, Jackie’s omega, must answer honestly: “Heat Rock.”

* * *

This, of course, makes no sense to Jackie.

He apologizes, promises to make it up to Anti (and Jameson), and then runs off. He makes his way to Marvin’s studio as Anti screams and locates the _heat rock_.

It’s a weird glittery thing.

Jackie assumes it’s just because there’s a lot of crystals in it. They probably channel... something (energy?) that Marvin needed for... something (a spell?).

Sighing, and knowing exactly how to end this madness, Jackie finds the magician in his bedroom and crushes the remains of the Tentacle Toy before it tries anything (one can never be too careful with Marvin’s “self-help” things!).

Thankfully, the spell caster is already waking: “Hurry and use this thing, man.”

* * *

While Marvin goes through the motions of making whatever spell he wanted, Jackie returns to Jameson’s bedroom.

There, he finds a very tired comedian with a still hungry daemon.

Anti reaches out for the younger alpha.

Jackie takes him.

* * *

[Jackie’s room](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611137836611256320/jsego-and-septic-concepts-4-jackieboy-mans) is adorable—hilariously so for a hero.

Anti still laughs at it sometimes. But, this isn’t one of those times. This time, Anti’s too preoccupied with how much Jackie’s scent pervades his bedroom to be laughing at any of it; which, perhaps ironically, makes Jackie laugh, instead.

But, he has a job to do.

Determined, the hero brushes the mock cape of his bed canopy aside and literally tosses his daemonic cargo onto his brightly colored sheets. Immediately, Anti cuddles into the fabrics, purring happily at how much they smell like Jackie.

The hero smiles.

The atmosphere changes, however, when Anti experiences another Heat Swell. He growls and cants his hips, multicolored eyes burning into his heroic alpha with desire and demand.

Jackie really can’t say no to that look.

His instincts won’t let him.

* * *

Jackie’s buried deep in Anti’s body when the daemon suddenly shivers.

The ripples of his muscles feel unbelievably good against Jackie’s cock and force the hero to moan and buck into him with ferver.

But, something’s clearly different.

Maybe even wrong.

* * *

“Ahm gonna kill t’at damn magi-eek!-c-cian...!”

Jackie chuckles as he sucks diligently on one of Anti’s pert nipples. The daemon in question is an angry and embarrassed moaning mess beneath him who’s snarled threats really only manage to make him cuter and more fuckable.

At least to Jackie.

The hero slides a hand down Anti’s abdomen, knowing well how much he loves the texture of Jackie’s glove against his hypersensitive skin (thanks to his Heat), and hooks his thumb into the underside of Anti’s omegan dick. When Anti cums, for what’s probably the millionth time, Jackie growls and releases with him into the wonderful clench that always follows the older omega’s orgasms.

He suppresses his knot, though.

Anti’s still keening and squirming under him, still demanding more of him, and still very much under the influence of his Heat (but not the _heat rock_ , thankfully): Jackie can’t rest just yet.

* * *

By the time he can, Anti’s on the verge of passing out.

He’s covered and filled with pretty much all their cum (and the Tentacle Toy’s), blissed out and stuffed with Jackie’s knot. The alpha finally allowed it to swell when he noticed Anti’s eyes struggling to stay open a minute ago.

Tired, but still the hero, Jackie shimmies his hips until they’re flush with Anti’s and his knot is completely swallowed by his omega’s folds before pulling out his phone and texting everyone else to make sure they’re all okay.

Chase is the first to reply: he’s in the kitchen making everyone lunch [It’s noon, dude! You’ve been fucking Anti for literal hours!!!]. Next is Marvin who’s watching his something boil [And **he** ’s been fucking **us** for a literal **day**.]. Jameson is next and it seems he’s on his way to the kitchen to help out Chase [And who’s fault is that? I think we should make it a rule for you to start asking if things are okay to bring home, Cat. This could have had a much different outcome, you know?]. Henrik is the last to pitch in and his words echo the same wrath as Anti’s earlier [If I’m late to work because of you, Feline, I swear I’m tying your tubes.]

Marvin’s only reply is probably the cattiest thing Jackie’s seen him say in a while: [My tubes aren’t the ones that were fucking you last night.]

But also the kitteniest (is that even a thing?): [But yea, you’re right, Jameson... I’ll send a message to the group chat next time... maybe before I even head out.]

From his spot in his bedroom, knot deep in a sleeping Anti, Jackie chuckles.

He then asks for Chase to send up his and Anti’s plates: they won’t be joining anytime soon; that rock triggered Anti’s Heat early and it’s only been a day; they’ve got, quite literally, 12 more to go and Anti never sleeps for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how crap this is... I suck so much at smut xD;;; But hopefully some of it was enjoyable for you All.  
> As always: feel free to share your thoughts!  
> I'd love to know what you thought. =)


End file.
